


Happy Lucas

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Kid Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Family hug = Happy toddler
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Lucasverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199821
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Happy Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Hah it's been a while since I've published anything here. 
> 
> The world has become a quite upside-down lately, and Real-life hasn't left me with much strength to write. The good news is that's I've been drawing instead. So he re have a happy Lucas to brighten your day.
> 
> I'm still slowly working on the lucasverse fics, so don't worry. Those will come.


End file.
